


Secrets

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Legacy fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Legacy" Scott and Kayo have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"Was it really Dad's idea to not tell us?"

Kayo looked up in surprise as she folded another t-shirt into a drawer. She hesitated as she avoided Scott's gaze, not wanting to push him too far with her lies. Scott let himself into her room and sat down on the end of the bed, "You can tell me, I'm not going to get mad."

Kayo sighed and finally looked to him as she went to sit down next to him, "No, at least not exactly as I told it."

"Go on," Scott prompted, watching her as she leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Kayo's shoulders sank as she shook her head and began to explain.

***

Jeff sat forward in his office chair, "I can understand why you don't want to tell them Kayo, but it would be for the best."

Kayo looked down to her hands folded in her lap, "I know, but I just worry that they'd hate me, that they'd think less of me."

Jeff nodded in understanding, "It's hard to tell people things you're not proud of. The Hood has become a prominent issue though and it's only a matter of time before they find out."

Kayo looked up pleadingly, "Can't you tell them? Please?"

She slumped back in her chair as he shook his head. Deep down she had known what the answer would be, but there had been a slither of hope. She looked to the photo on the wall, her family and theirs, all merged as one. It would always be her and them though, at least until she told them the truth.

"I will tell them," She murmured, "I just have to find the right time."

"I know." Jeff nodded, holding the envelope that had originally made him call her to his office, out, "What should I do with this?"

"Get rid of it." Kayo stated as she stood, "I've made it clear to him that I'm not interested. I don't have to tell him again."

"Very well," Jeff threw the envelope into his bin, "That was all."

Kayo nodded and stood up, "Thank you," She glanced to the bin, "For trusting me on this."

Jeff sighed and glanced up, "Kayo," He started, stopping her from opening the door, "If anything ever happens, and I'm not here to back you up, tell them it was my idea to keep quiet. Okay?"

Kayo frowned at him, "Why? Why wouldn't you be here?"

"It's not important sweetheart," He smiled, hoping it looked genuine, "Don't worry."

She shook her head, "You're up to something aren't you?"

"Even if I was," Jeff sat back in his seat, "It wouldn't be anything you should worry about, and it wouldn't be your fault."

He could see she wasn't convinced, that she wanted to question more, but Alan knocking on the door stopped any further comments from being made.

"Okay," Kayo sighed as she pulled the door open, "Thank you."

"Just don't forget that Kayo." He warned as she passed Alan…

***

"... three weeks later he was gone." Kayo finished, "I always assumed it was because of the Hood - because of _me_ \- that he left."

Scott shook his head, "I talked to Casey, the Hood still denies it all." His face twisted in discomfort, "Though she did offer to use some alternative methods to get more information out of him."

Kayo looked up to him, "What did you say?"

Scott shook his head, "He might be a monster but he's still human."

Kayo nodded in agreement, "Though I wouldn't blame you for letting her."

"Kayo," Scott scolded, "He may be telling the truth, I certainly believe him anyway. If Dad had been following him, he'd have stopped him from coming to the island. I don't think you or the Hood are to blame for what's happened with Dad."

Kayo looked down to her hands, "Do you think he's really gone?"

Scott shook his head as he stood, "No, I don't think so." He looked back down to her, "But you were right to tell us it was his idea, I don't think Gords and Alan would be talking to you otherwise."

Kayo smiled briefly, "Small mercies."

"Exactly." Scott smiled, "And you can talk to us, about anything. I'm certainly not going to judge you."

Kayo raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "You know that works both ways, no more secrets?"

Scott sighed with a nod, "No more secrets."


End file.
